


Wonder Woman

by spitfire402



Series: My complements [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402





	Wonder Woman

Marinette was in serious trouble. The akuma had her trapped at the end of the Trocadero, and she hadn’t had time to transform. Her back was to the La Joie de Vivre statue where the wall made an angle, and there was no way out. With every blast the akuma made their victim turn to a Greek statue, and she was next.

She braced herself not having enough time to call for her transformation.  She knew what was going to happen next. She heard the blast but nothing happened, she feared that Chat had shown up and once again took the hit.

As she looked up her breath caught in her throat, before her stood a six-foot tall warrior. She stood with her bracelets crossed in front feet braced from the impact. She jumped forward delivering a wicked punch to the akuma sending it sprawling to the ground. She turned and walked back to where Marinette crouched.

Her hand stretched out, “come little one, I will take you to safety.” She pulled Marinette to her feet and grabbed her around the waist. With a single leap they landed on the roof of the Palais de Chaillot, and with a second they landed atop a distant building.

Marinette turned to her saviour, “Thank you miss…”

The woman smiled, “I am Diana, it is my pleasure.” She turned to survey the city. “I have been fighting that beast for nearly an hour. I have been told that this city is protected by two young warriors, but I have not yet found either. The young female goes by the name Ladybug. I have watched the footage on a website referred to as the Ladyblog. She is as fierce and calculating as any Amazon warrior.”

Marinette scrubbed her toe against the roof, “her partner Chat Noir is awesome as well.”

“Indeed but if you watch them closely, he follows her lead. She drives the fight, he is there to work with her. It is likely that it is due to him being so love struck.”

“He is not love struck!”

Diana turned back towards Marinette, “Believe me I have seen plenty of young ones that have fallen for somebody, and he is in her rapture and with good reason she is strikingly beautiful.”

Marinette choked.

Diana walked towards Marinette, “I am so sorry young one, I am amiss. You are surely in distress after your encounter with that creature. I am still not always good at comforting others. I must say you do seem to be fairing much better than most that I have encountered.”

Marinette put up her hand, “one moment Diana, please.” She turned and popped open her purse and whispered in, “Tikki I think its ok to let her know who I am. What do you think?”

Without any notice, Tikki swooshed out of the purse and swirled around Diana’s head “Diana! Hi. Your mom was one of my Ladybugs! I am so glad to meet you!”

An explosion in the distance rocked the city.

Marinette smiled at Diana, “I think we need to go. Tikki Spots on!” in a flash of red energy Ladybug stood before Diana. “Pleasure to meet you, Diana, I’m Ladybug, thanks for the save. That creature is an Akuma and I could definitely use a hand taking it down.

Diane smiled a broad smile, “it would be my pleasure!”


End file.
